Delicious: Emily's Holiday Season/Mo's Farm
This is the 5th and final Episode of Emily's Holiday Season. Day 1 *Months later after Taste of Fame, the snow and ice were formed. Cow was trapped inside the barn. *Mo enters the Snowy Farm. *Emily enters the Snowy Farm. *Mo: Emily! Thank goodness you came. *Emily: Of course, you needed any help, right? *Mo: Yes, stupid doctor... he said I should rest. *Emily: You really should take care of yourself... *Emily: ...and I need to keep myself busy anyway... *Mo: Don't forget, we have the big ice festival in nine days' time. *Emily: I won't, I'm really looking forward to it... *Mo: You're a lifesaver... *Mo: I haven't had the time to clean the ice-rink... *Emily: Don't worry, I'll take care of that. *Mo leaves the snowy farm. *Francois enters the snowy farm. *Francois: Hey, Em, how are you doing now? *Emily: I'll be okay, Francois. I've been through lots of rough patches... *Emily: ...but I always seem to bounce back somehow. *Francois: Just to be sure, I'll help you out by cleaning the tables. *Emily: You really are a good friend, Francois. *Francois is a cleaner, again. During the day *Emily has to clean the ice rink. There are 6 green spots. After *Emily: Completely Clean! I hope some skaters will come tomorrow. Afterward *Emily: You know, Francois - I'm beginning to think I don't need any men in my life. *Francois: Except me, of course. *Emily: Of course, but I don't think of you as a man... *Francois: Wow... Thanks... I think. *Emily: That came out wrong, but you know what I mean... *Emily: ...you're a lot less... complicated... *Emily and Francois leave the snowy farm. Day 2 *Emily and Francois enter the snowy farm. *Francois: Hey, Emily! Watch this! *Francois do the feet and arm gestures to the snow, making it wide. *Suddenly, Francois is frozen. *Emily: I haven't made snow angels since I was little... *Francois: Uh... Emily...? I'm stuck! *Emily: Stuck? *Francois: Yes, Stuck! I'm frozen to the ground. I can't move. *Emily: ... *Francois: It isn't funny! *Emily: It's kind of funny... *Emily is trying to thaw Francois, but it's frozen. *Emily: You really are stuck. I'll try to help you, but the customers need to be served first. During the day *Emily breaks the frozen parts on Francois, 150 times. *Francois: Emily! This is so NOT cool. If you know what I mean... *Francois: I'm frozen to the ground, here. After *Francois gets back up from the snowy ground. *Francois: Thanks, Emily. I thought I was going to be stuck there forever. *Emily: No problem, althought you would have made a great ice-sculpture... *Francois: I'm glad you find it funny, I could have died!!! *Emily: I'm pretty sure you can survive anything, Francois... *Francois: We have been through some crazy adventures, haven't we? *Emily: We sure have... Day 3 *Santa enters the farm. *"Santa?" *Santa: HO HO HO... *Santa: I'm here to entertain the people and children on the farm... *Santa: If that's okay with you, Emily? *Emily: If sure is, Santa. *"Yippee!" *She leaves the farm. *Santa is now the entertainer. During the day *Antonio is here to assist Emily. *Antonio: Hello, Emily. *Emily: Uncle Antonio! It's great to see you! *Antonio: I don't want to be blunt, but... *Antonio: ...I heard you've been having some relationship problems. *Emily: Yes, you could say that. *Emily: Richard was never there for me... *Emily: ...and Paul wanted to rush into marriage like a speeding avalanche. *Antonio: I haven't met Paul, but remember - Richard has to run a business. *Antonio: I'm sure he'd be there when it mattered. *Emily: You think so? *Antonio: He'd always be able to provide and he gets things done... *Antonio: ...my kind of guy. *Emily: Thanks Uncle, but it doesn't matter anymore, Richard and I split up. *Emily: Hmm... I don't think I can do anything about that. *Antonio leaves the farm. *Angela is here to assist Emily. *Emily: Hi, Angela. How are you? *Angela: More to the point: how are you, Emily? *Emily: You know me, I'm not easily put down... *Angela: What you need is to have more fun in your life. *Angela: Don't be too eager to tie yourself down... *Emily: Just like you? *Angela: Hey, you could do worse. *Angela leaves the farm. *Edward is here to assist Emily. *Edward: Hi there, Emily. How's my little girl doing? *Emily: Hi, Dad. Pretty good, considering. *Emily: Was it ever so difficult for you and Mom? *Edward: I wouldn't know. I leave those kinds of things to your mother. *Edward: You know, I was talking to Paul, he seems a pretty decent guy. *Emily: But he's so dependant... *Edward: You say that like it's a bad thing. *Edward: He cares deeply for you and that's what's important. *Emily: I know, dad, but I just don't think I'm ready to get married. *Edward: That's something you have to decide for yourself. *Edward leaves the farm. *Evelyn is here to assist Emily. *Evelyn: Emily, dear, what happened?! *Evelyn: I hear you have no boyfriend again! *Emily: MOM! *Emily: I wish things could have gone differently, too. *Evelyn: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to attack you... *Evelyn: ...I just was so glad that you had started dating. *Emily: I know, Mom. *Evelyn: You have to get back on that horse as soon as possible. *Evelyn leaves the farm. *Emily: Some things never change. Afterward *Emily: Thank goodness today's over... *Emily: I know they mean well, but my family is kind of meddlesome... *Francois: They just want to check you're all right. *Francois: As long as we stick together, we'll be fine. *Emily: You know what? I think you just might be right. *Emily and Francois leave the farm. Day 4 *Today, there was a lot of snow falling. Mo was so cold. *Emily enters the farm, where it had a falling snow. *Emily: Hey Mo, aren't you supposed to be in a bed? *Mo: I heard on the news that today's going to be really cold... *Mo: I don't know if it helps, but I brought some braziers to keep the customers warm. *Emily: That's really thoughtfull of you, Mo. *Mo: You have to keep them burning, though... *Mo: ...with this weather you probably wouldn't be able to light them again. *Emily: I'll keep that in mind. *Mo: Now, I'd better get back to bed before the doctor catches me. *Mo leaves the farm. During the day *Emily has to keep them burning. During this weather, it will put out, so Emily needs to re-light them. Afterward *"I'm so glad you kept those braziers burning, Emily." *"...I think I would have frozen otherwise." *Emily: It was no problem at all. *"Well, to me it made all the difference in the world. Thank you." Day 5 *Today, there's a snowstorm in this farm. *Francois and Emily enter the farm. *Emily: Can you believe how cold it is, Francois? *Emily: I don't think we can stay out here for long without freezing... *Francois: Lets... take shelter... in the shed... *Emily and Francois enter the barn. *Emily: That's better, I guess I'll have to keep coking back here after helping customers. *Francois: IF any customers are crazy enough to come here in this weather. During the day *Emily has to go into the barn during freezing. She has about 9 to come out before frozen. Afterward *The snowstorm is over. *Francois is out of the barn. *Francois: Sure! The storm eases up after we're done. *Emily: In... Instead of... mo... moaning... *Emily: ...let's... get to... some place warm... Day 6 *Emily and Francois enter the farm. *Francois: Hey, Emily! Look what I brought along. *Francois hands the Ice Skates to Emily. *Emily: Wow! Ice skates! I didn't know you could skate; *Francois: I'm a natural, of course. *Francois: After the last two days' dreadful weather, I thought we could have some fun. *Emily: We? I hope you don't mean... *Francois: You just follow my lead. *Emily: Hm... It does sound like fun. Maybe Angela was right. During the day *Emily has to skate 5 times by the routine. *First sequence: **Pink, Blue **Pink, Blue, Blue *Emily: You were right, Francois. This is great fun. *Francois: I knew you'd love it. You're a natural, too. *Second sequence: **Pink, Blue, Blue **Pink, Blue, Blue, Pink *Francois: That was great! *Emily: Thanks, Francois. I think I'm getting the hang of it. *Third sequence: **Pink, Blue, Blue, Pink **Pink, Blue, Blue, Pink, Green *Emily: How about that?! *Francois: Wonderful! Wonderful! Keep it up. *Angela enters the snowy farm. *Angela: Hey, Emily. Looks like you took my advice about having fun... *Emily: Yes, I love skating... *Angela leaves the farm. *Fourth sequence: **Pink, Blue, Blue **Pink, Blue, Blue, Pink, Green *Francois: That was a great routine, Emily. *Emily: Yay, Emily! *Fifth sequence: **Pink, Blue, Blue, Pink **Pink, Blue, Blue, Pink, Green **Pink, Blue, Blue, Pink, Green, Blue *That's it! After *Francois: Bravo! Bravo! What a great performance! *Emily: Thanks, Francois. That was great fun. *Emily: But I couldn't have done it without your expert coaching. *Francois: Perfect teamwork, see? *Emily and Francois leave the ice rink. Day 7 *Francois thinks: I'll help out before Emily gets here and top up the ice rink. *Francois starts the water flow, but the water is bouncing around the pipe! *Francois turns it off. *Francois: Aagi! First the coffee machine, now this, I can't seem to do anything right! *Puddles everywhere. *Emily: ... *Francois: I can explain. *Emily: Don't worry about it, I'm sure it was just an accident... *Emily: I'll have to cover these ice puddles with snow before someone slips on them. During the day *Emily has to cover the ice with snow, before customers and Emily slip over. After *The ice puddles are gone. They're covered with snow. *Emily: I did it, this place is safe again... *Francois: I'm really sorry... *Emily: Don't be silly, anyone can make a mistake... Day 8 *Today, there were woods on the snow. *Mo enters the farm. *Emily: Hi, Mo. How are you today? *Mo: I'm slowly getting better, thanks *Mo: I have some bad news. The wood shipment hasn't arrived. *Mo: I'm afraid you'll have to look around here for some firewood. *Emily: Don't worry, that should be no problem. *Mo leaves the farm. During the day *Emily has to find 12 fire wood. After *Emily: That's enough wood to keep the oven running. Afterward *Emily: ... *Francois: Is something bothering you? *Emily: I had a bad night's sleep last night. *Emily: I wonder if I'm going to spend the rest of my life alone... *Francois: You'll never be alone, you have me! *Emily: You're absolutely right! Day 9 *Francois pulls the big Christmas tree *Emily: I know I said we needed a Christmas tree for the big festival tomorrow... *Emily: ...but this tree is HUGE! *Francois: So what? It's beautiful... *Francois: Help me put it up... *Emily and Francois puts the Christmas tree up. *Emily: You're right, it is pretty... *Francois: Not as pretty as it's going to be once we decorate it. During the day *Emily has to decorate the Christmas tree. After *Emily: Wow! We did it, Francois! *Francois: Of course! You've been working with a master decorator. *Francois: Hmmm... *Francois goes to get the ladder. *Francois is climbing up the ladder to put a star on the top of the Christmas tree. *Francois goes down the ladder. *Francois gives a clap to Emily. *The Christmas tree is brightening up. *Francois: Now, it's perfect. *Emily: You're right, tomorrow's festival is going to be fantastic! *Everyone leaves the farm. Day 10 *Emily: I hope the festival goes well after all our hard work... *Francois: Don't worry, it's going to be great! *Francois: Probably... *Mo and Tashi enter the farm. *Emily: Mo! Tashi! It's good to see you. *Mo: You did a great job with this place. I knew it was in good hands. *Tashi: The festival will be perfect. *Maggie, Timothy, and citizens enter the farm. *Emily: Hey, Maggy. *Maggie: Hi, Emily - lets talk later. I have to make the opening announcements now... *Maggie enters the stage. *Maggie: Welcome, everybody! *Maggie: As your Mayor, the honor falls upon me... *Maggie: ...to declare the Snuggford Winter Festival is now open. *Maggie: I hope everyone has a great time. *Mo, Tashi, Timothy, Maggie, and citizens leave the farm. During the day *Angela and her parents are here to visit the farm to see Emily. *Angela: This looks great, Emily. *Edward: We’re so proud of you. Aren’t we dear? *Evelyn: Of course we are. Emily already knows that. *Emily: Thanks, you two. *Angela: Just point me where the good-looking guys are. *Angela and her parents leave the snowy place. *Elvis is here on the farm to see Emily. *Emily: Hi, Elvis. Are you enjoying the festival? *Elvis: Hamburger? *Emily: I'm so sorry Elvis... *Emily: ...we don't have any hamburgers here, either... *Elvis: No hamburger... *Elvis: NO HAMBURGER! *Elvis leaves anyway. *Antonio is here to see Emily. *Emily: Hi, Uncle Antonio! *Antonio: What a great festival! You make me so proud. *Emily: You gave me my first start. So without you, I wouldn't even be here. *Antonio: Oh, hush. I have to go - I think there's something in my eye... *Antonio leaves the farm. *Francois goes to assist Emily. *Francois: Wow, Emily! What a perfect day. *Emily: Thanks, Francois. That means a lot to me. *Francois: Of course, you could never have done it without my help... *Emily: We do make a great team, don't we? *Maggie is here to assist Emily. *Maggie: Well done, Emily! This festival is a great success. *Emily: Thanks, Maggy. It did turn out to be a great day... *Maggie: You really are an important part of Snuggford, you know. *Maggie leaves the farm. Ending *Emily: I guess that's it... *Emily: ...the holiday season is coming to an end... *Emily: ...and I'm back where I started. *Francois: You say that like it's a bad thing... *Francois: ...and on top of that the season isn't over... *Francois: ...we still have the fireworks to look forward to. *The citizens are entering the fair, Paul, Mo, Tashi, and Maggie. *Paul: EMILY! *Emily: Paul? *Paul: Emily, I love you! *Paul: I know I've been pushy... *Paul: ...and kind of whiny... *Francois: Don't forget try-too-hard... *Paul: Yes, that too... *Paul: ...but I can change... *Paul: ...in face I have changed. *Paul: I don't care about marriage anymore... *Paul: ...just being with you is more than enough. *Emily: Paul, I don't know what to say... *Paul: Say you'll give me a second chance. *Richard: WAIT! *Emily: Richard? *Richard: Yes, and now it's my turn to talk. *Richard: Emily, I've made a lot of mistakes... *Richard: I was busy... *Richard: ...busy with things that don't matter to me at all. *Richard: I should have been there for you... *Richard: I should have never picked my father over you. *Richard: If you let me... *Richard: ...I'll pick you over everyone from now on... *Richard: ...and hope that it isn't too late. *Emily: I... I don't know... *Emily: Francois?! *Francois: I'm sorry, Em... *Francois: This is a choice you have to make on your own... *Francois: I love you, too, and our friendship is going to change either way... *Francois: ...but you have to do what your heart tells you. *Emily has to choose: Francois, Richard, or Paul. Epilogue *The dark sky shining in the moon. *The sky is turning darker, and the fireworks launched. *From our beta results: **The number one favorite food of Delicious players is: ITALIAN **The number one favorite flower of Delicious Players is: ROSES **The number one place to go on a date is: PARIS or THE MOVIES **The percentage of players that want to marry: 81% **The percentage of players that don't want to marry: 19% **The percentage of players that love Richard halfway through the game: 88% **The percentage of players that would sign a prenuptual agreement: 43% **The percentage of players that would lie for a loved one: 28% **The percentage of players that think working together while having a relationship is no problem: 50% **The percentage of players that think commitment is an important part of a relationship: 100% **The percentage of players that think freedom is more important than commitment: 37% **Players that chose who Emily was supposed to be with close: Paul (15%), Francois (70%), Richard (15%) *The bloopers has made the hamburger fell from the sky. *Elvis comes to the farm to see the burger fell from the sky. *Elvis: HAMBURGER! *Elvis picks the hamburger up. *Elvis does the final trick with the hamburger. *Elvis: Ketchup...? *Elvis: KETCHUP?! *The End